The Management and Training Core represents the arm of our Center of Excellence in Genomic Science Neuropsychiatric Genome-Scale and RDOC Individualized Domains (N-GRID) proposal that will be responsible for insuring that the specific aims proposed in the scientific proposal, including the educationaland training objectives, are realized in the most effective manner possible. The administrative structure will be led by the Project PI, Dr. Zal< Kohane in collaboration with the Executive Director and Dr. Roy Perlis, lead on the psychiatric and neuronal cell line aspects of the research. Together these individuals constitute the Executive Team and will be responsible for insuring that an interactive and collaborative working team environment is built and sustained and that maximum flexibility to build on results and availability of new techniques/technologies is insured. The proposed management model is based on a nine year experience by this team on a comparably complex, multidisciplinary, high risk U54 and will include the following elements: required full team weekly working group meetings to insure coordination of all goals and appropriate fonward progress on each; dedicated fixed day a week for CEGS business, including Executive Team Meeting to review current status, identify any outstanding roadblocks and determine allocation or reallocation of resources as necessary; a strong Executive Director who will closely monitor all aspects of the program to insure maximum real time flexibility; and an External Advisory Committee that will meet at least annually and whose input will be regularly solicited. This Core will also be responsibly for developing a training program for our postdoctoral fellows that is tailored to each person's background and interests. The N-GRID CEGS will participate in the existing Harvard Medical School Diversity Action Plan (DAP) by actively recruiting new postdocs and summer students, providing an expanded roster of cutting edge genomicists to mentor these trainees, and othenwise insure the professional advancement of minorities underrepresented in the genomic sciences.